SmytheBerry: A Thousand Years (sequel to the Perfect You)
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: A sweet one shot sequel to the Perfect You.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In honor of Grant Gustin's birthday January 14th, I thought I'd write another one shot using "Thousand Years". Enjoy and Happy birthday Grant! Also congratulations to the Flash renewal for second season! This is a short sequel to The Perfect You.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel was busy trying to decorate the venue for her 10th Anniversary party with her husband, Sebastian Smythe. What a wild ride they have had. They had met her senior year of high school after bumping into each other at the Lima Bean and the rest was history.

Kurt: Rachel, the guests will be here any minute.

Rachel: I am ready and have my song ready to sing.

Blaine: I can't believe you have been married for ten years, Rach.

Rachel was putting the last minute touches on decorations when suddenly Melody and Austin, their nine year old twins came running in with their tow. Austin was Sebastian's mini me, while Melody was hers.

Melody: C'mon Dad its time to party.

Austin: Mom do I have to be here?

Sebastian: Both stop whining. Yes you need to be here. The video games and shopping sprees can wait. Now go socialize while I kiss your momma.

Rachel: Hi honey, happy anniversary! I need you to sit because I have a special song for you.

Sebastian: Where is my kiss?

Rachel: Soon...

Sebastian: *sigh* fine.

Soon everyone, including Warblers and New Directions, had arrived to celebrate. They danced and greeted everyone. Sebastian had his eye on Hunter's son who was flirting with Melody.

Sebastian: Rachel, do you see that?! You know what that is? That's boys. Too soon and not ready for boys!

Rachel: She's not going to be daddy's girl forever.

Sebastian: Oh yes she is! Just as Austin is a mommy's boy.

Rachel: Oh no girl will ever be good enough. Haha. We have two great children, Seb. I love you.

Rachel: Excuse me everyone! Thank you so much for being here to celebrate our ten year anniversary together plus we have our twin mini Rachel and Sebastian Smythe. This is for M husband. I love you Seb.

A Thousand Years lyrics

(Rachel)

(Verse 1)  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

(Sebastian)

(Verse 2)  
Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

(both)

(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

(Rachel)

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me

(Sebastian)  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

(Rachel)

(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

(Sebastian)

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me

(Both)  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Sebastian: I love you Wifey.

Rachel: I love you more Hubby.

Sebastian: How about you and I sneak out of here to some fun.

Melody and Austin: Ewwwww gross.

Sebastian: Tonight you two are staying with your uncles Blaine and Kurt. Rachel, tonight you are mine.

Rachel: Klaine you are in charge, *grabs Sebastian's hand* lets go me. Smythe.

Sebastian: Lead the way Mrs. Smythe.

Rachel found a closet in the venue and lets just say they had their way with one another.

Both: Happy Anniversary!

Melody &amp; Austin: Gross!

Blaine: Pay up everyone!

Sebastian: Here's to forever..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to write one more chapter to this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, characters or song lyrics.

Later after the party, Rachel was sitting in Melody's room and her daughter seemed to have a lot on her young mind.

Rachel: Sweetie, what's wrong you seem down.

Melody: I am okay, I just have a lot on my mind.

Rachel: You know you can talk to me or your father.

Melody: Well, I was talking to Mr. Hunter's son and I like him a lot. Although a friend of mine likes him too. I was thinking of scheming to get him to keep away from her. I know that is wrong. How did you know Dad was it for you?

Rachel: Well...

Rachel: Once I met a man; a thief, a cad  
With a selfish plan that made me mad

Melody (Spoken): You know about my friend.

Rachel: Love set their hearts aglow; so sweet, so strange  
But first he had to show that he could change

Rachel : When I was in a spot,  
my back against the wall,  
he gave it all he got  
and dared to risk it all  
Things were getting rough,  
but he answered the call  
He had to stay tough  
and dare to risk it all  
He was brave enough  
to finally dare to risk it all

Rachel: Putting yourself first led you astray

Rachel: So now it seems you're cursed to your dismay

Rachel : To make up for your deeds and prove you've grown  
try putting other's needs before your own

Rachel: You're in a spot,  
your back against the wall  
So give it all you got  
and dare to risk it all  
If things start getting rough,  
just answer the call  
You have to stay tough  
and dare to risk it all  
I know you're brave enough  
to finally dare to risk it all  
To save the ones you love  
you have to rise above  
The curse is sure to fall,  
but only if you dare, dare to risk it all

Melody: Did daddy risk it all for you?

Rachel: Yes he did...

Sebastian: And I would do it again too. Always. Because I love your mother, you and your brother. I could've become selfish like my father and schemed to get what I want. But, it would've cost me the love of M life.

Austin: When I grow up, I want to be like you dad.

Rachel: We are a family. And to me, we're the perfect family.

Sebastian: I love you Rachel Barbra Smythe.

Rachel: I love you most.

Rachel and Sebastian kiss.

Melody and Austin: Eww at least wait for us to leave the room.

Austin: We're scarred for life...

Sebastian: Close the door on the way out.

Rachel: Now where were we?

Sebastian: I'll remind you all night...

Austin: Again, ewwwww.

Sebastian and Rachel: Good night and get away from the door.

Austin: Awww Mom...


End file.
